Сломанные крылья
by Anano
Summary: В отчаянной попытке избавиться от чувства вины и кошмаров после третьего испытания в турнире, Гарри превращается в ястреба, случайно ломает себе крылья и частично теряет память. Его находит профессор Снейп. Translation. Author - Snapegirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Выход**

Гарри подтянул колени к груди и положил на них голову, прислушиваясь к возне и негромкому уханью птиц в совятне. Согласно библиотечному учебнику по анимагии, ему нужно было найти тихое место, успокоиться и сосредоточиться на поисках своего образа.

В пособии также было сказано, что он инстинктивно выберет тот вид животного, к которому расположен больше всего. Вытащив из сумки «Всемирную энциклопедию животных», Гарри принялся изучать её. Книгу он стащил из комнаты Дадли этим летом, будучи уверенным, что кузен её не хватится. Она только собирала пыль на его книжной полке.

Он начал изучать анимагию во время Рождественских каникул, стараясь отвлечься от ужасных кошмаров, которые мучили его после третьего испытания в Турнире Трёх Волшебников. Ведь тогда убили Седрика... Убили, только потому, что он находился рядом с главной целью — Гарри, чья кровь была взята насильно, чтобы воскресить Тёмного лорда, это исчадие ада среди волшебников.

Гарри до сих пор снился кровавый ритуал, проведённый на кладбище... Питер, отрубающий себе руку, дабы помочь своему господину обрести тело... Мерзкое, безволосое существо в руках Хвоста, размером с пятилетнего ребёнка, с жестокой маской на лице и красными змеиными глазами... Эти глаза, которые видели Врата Смерти с другой стороны и которые отражали всё зло и насилие, совершённое их обладателем... Неудивительно, что ночью Гарри просыпался с криками: _"проклятый убийца!"._

Его родственники, разумеется, ни капли ему не сочувствовали, крича, чтобы он заткнулся, и что их раздражает этот скулёж и хныканье посреди ночи. Поэтому Гарри научился спать с уголком подушки или одеяла во рту, дабы ничего не было слышно.

Тем не менее, большинство ночей он проводил с открытыми глазами, боясь заснуть и снова увидеть Седрика, лежащего на земле, с выражением удивления и недоверия на честном открытом лице... Его жизнь оборвалась, едва начавшись. _«Верни моё тело назад, Гарри. Верни моё тело родителям»_ — вновь и вновь звучала в его сознании последняя просьба Седрика. Вздрагивая, он просыпался в холодном поту и с невыносимой тяжестью на душе.

Решив, что любое занятие лучше, чем постоянно слышать _эти_ слова, Гарри погрузился в изучение анимагии. Книжица оказалась очень интересной и заставляла полностью сосредоточиться на данном магическом искусстве. Искусстве, которым он отчаянно хотел овладеть.

По словам крёстного, Джеймс смог преобразоваться уже на пятом курсе, остальные мародёры не замедлили последовать его примеру. _«В таком случае_, — рассудил Гарри, — _у меня тоже должно получиться_».

Он никому не сказал о своём решении. После случая с Диггори и после того, как министерство чуть не исключило его из Хогвартса за то, что он защищался от дементоров, Гарри никому не доверял. Он также не счёл нужным поделиться своей затеей с Роном и Гермионой. Было бы намного лучше, если бы у него вовсе не было друзей, тогда им не будет грозить опасность за то, что они связаны с ним.

_«В любом случае они и так больно не хотят иметь со мной что-то общее в последнее время. Рон только и знает, что говорит о Квиддиче и о наборах в команду, параллельно пытаясь решить, кого он хотел бы целовать больше: Лаванду или Герми. Гермиона же в свою очередь стала полностью одержима учёбой и подготовкой к СОВ. Даже если бы кто-то встал перед ней на колени и заявил бы всей школе, что любит её, она и этого бы не заметила»._

Не добавляли хорошего настроения и ежедневные статейки в Пророке, приписывающие ему звание психа, да постоянные шушуканья за спиной. Неудивительно, что Гарри со временем предпочёл уединённость в совятне. Дамблдор продолжал избегать его весь семестр, а у Сириуса были свои проблемы, и мальчику было неудобно взваливать на него дополнительный груз.

В последнее время он спал один в общей гостиной или в совятне, на старых одеялах, которые он одолжил из запасного шкафа. Таким образом своими кошмарами он беспокоил только ночных птиц да пыльных зайчиков. Незачем было добавлять масла в огонь.

Пролистывая энциклопедию, Гарри опять остановился на странице, посвящённой хищникам. Вот, кто постоянно манил его. Величественные птицы, парящие высоко в небесах, покидающие их только ради охоты и сна. Он зачарованно смотрел на картины ястребов, соколов и орлов, а с блестящей фотографии восемь на десять на Гарри уставилась его собственная белоснежная сова.

Взгляд мальчика снова вернулся к рисункам ястребов, особенно его заинтересовал вид, абсолютно нетипичный для Британских островов.

Широко расправив крылья, в небесной вышине парил хищник коричневого цвета, с ярко-красным оперением на хвосте.

Краснохвостый ястреб.

Стиснув книгу, Гарри почувствовал возбуждение при взгляде на это картину. Он внимательно изучал великолепное животное, словно стараясь впитать его изображение в себя.

_«Такой красивый. Такой дикий и свободный. Он может лететь куда захочет, куда бы его не позвал ветер. О, если бы я мог быть также свободен, как он. Как же я желаю этого...»_

Тяжёлое чувство одиночества накрыло его и Гарри тряхнул головой, приказывая себе не поддаваться депрессии.

Он должен был найти ключ к своей анимагической форме. Это был единственный выход из этой серой, паршивой жизни.

Склонив голову, он сосредоточился изо всех сил, стараясь пробудить свою магию.

_«Пожалуйста, мне необходимо это. Мне нужно уйти, улететь, почувствовать ветер под своими крыльями. Я больше не хочу быть Гарри Поттером...Мне до смерти надоело быть Мальчиком-который-выжил, чокнутым спасителем, на которого всем наплевать»._

_«Я просто хочу быть... свободным»._

И нечто, до этого дремавшее глубоко внутри него, откликнулось на зов, полный желания и отчаяния.

Его охватила дрожь, он чувствовал, как его тело начинает меняться, как раскалённый жар сменяется пронзительным холодом.

Книга выпала из его рук, которые уже и не были руками.

У него появились крылья, когти, и большой загнутый клюв. Острое зрение позволяло увидеть каждую морщинку на дереве, под его лапами, и оконечности крыла ближайшей коричневой совы.

Когда Гарри открыл рот, в попытке заговорить, раздалось только пронзительное _«кри-иии-ар»_ краснохвостого ястреба.

Совы принялись шелестеть крыльями на своих жёрдочках, подозрительно поглядывая на пришельца.

Молодого ястреба, когда-то бывшего мальчиком по имени Гарри, распирало раздражение и беспокойство, и он решил убежать от этого.

Игнорируя испепеляющие взгляды и предупреждающее шипение, ястреб проковылял к широко раскрытому окну и примостился на краю.

Небо постепенно темнело, сменяя нежные розово-золотые оттенки на насыщенный цвет индиго, и новоявлённый анимаг почувствовал дикое желание расправить крылья и воспарить в наступающие сумерки.

Над башней закружил лёгкий ветерок, шепча соблазнительные слова: _«Давай полетаем... Смелее... Полетели же!»_

Этот шёпот был как сладкий зов сирен, и не в силах противостоять ему, ястреб раскрыл крылья и покинул твёрдую поверхность.

Его тут же подхватил поток воздуха и на одно прекрасное мгновенье он вознёсся над землёй, неукротимый и свободный.

Но затем боковой ветер врезался в только-только оперившегося анимага, крылья птицы ослабели, а инстинкт ястреба пересилил истинно-человеческий ужас.

В следующее мгновенье ветер подхватил хрупкого летуна и яростно закружил по небу. Паника накрыла Гарри с головой. Он пробовал махать крыльями, чтобы удержаться в воздухе, но без навыков ястреба он был всё равно что младенец, ещё не умеющий ходить.

Поняв, что он падает, анимаг в ужасе закричал. Налетевший ветер швырнул его о каменные стены башни. Гарри услышал жуткий хруст и в ту же секунду крыло охватила острая мучительная боль.

_«Крии-иии-ар!»_

Падая, он переворачивался снова и снова, сломанное крыло безвольно болталось в воздухе. Наконец он с глухим стуком ударился о землю.

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он почувствовал, как что-то сломалось и во втором крыле. Затем, не в силах больше терпеть боль, он провалился в глубокую чёрную бездну.

Моргнув пару раз, Гарри медленно открыл глаза и не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, он хотел было выдавить вопрос, но услышал только слабый болезненный крик раненного краснохвоста.

— Перестань трепыхаться, глупая птица, — приказал мягкий, шёлковый голос, слегка приправленный ледяными интонациями. — Ты только навредишь себе, если будешь бороться. Лежи спокойно!

Ястреб перестал ёрзать. И хотя он страдал от ужасной боли и был напуган, голос показался ему знакомым. А знакомый — это хорошо. Успокоившись, краснохвост уронил голову на грудь, чувствуя себя паршиво, но безопасно. Кто-то бережно прижимал его к странному теплу, которое издавало не менее странное _тук, тук, тук!_

Этот звук действовал на анимага как колыбельная. Поглубже зарывшись в плащ, которым было укутано его искалеченное тело, ястреб впал в полудрёму.

Судя по вибрации и эху шагов, его несли куда-то вниз, но на этом его догадки кончились. Ястреб задрожал, издавая короткие вскрики боли, пока мастер зелий нёс его в свою лабораторию. Каждое движение причиняло его крыльям невыносимую боль, хотя Снейп старался идти быстро и осторожно.

— Тихо. Я бы аппарировал, если бы мог, но директор установил анти-аппарационныe чары, так что придётся идти пешком, — прошелестел бархатный голос, и на этот раз в нём не было холода. — Расслабься, скоро мы будем в моем лаборатории, и тогда я осмотрю тебя. Должно быть ты сбежал от своего хозяина. Ведь краснохвостые ястребы не водятся ни в Англии, ни в Шотландии.

_«Это я что ли?_ — изумился анимаг. —_ Наверное да, потому что я ничего не помню, только полёт и падение»_.

Ястреб судорожно вздрогнул, вспомнив свой полёт вниз и кошмарную боль, которая за ним последовалa, и поудобнее устроился на груди своего тёмного спасителя, будучи уверенным, что этот голос вылечит его, заставит боль уйти.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Испуганный птенец**

Молодой ястреб почувствовал, как его положили на что-то твёрдое и плоское. Некоторое время он елозил когтями по поверхности, пытаясь опереться на неё, затем встал на ноги и расслабился. Тело хищника слегка склонялось на бок, так как, повредив себе крылья, он не мог пользоваться ими для поддержания равновесия. Боль, словно острая стрела, пронизывала его. Ощущая себя абсолютно беспомощным, он раскрыл клюв и издал мягкий скрипучий звук, исполненный страха и печали. Он боялся высокой фигуры, которая нависала над ним, с того самого момента, когда с него сняли уютный плащ.

Большие янтарные глаза ястреба метались из стороны в сторону, он весь съёжился, стараясь казаться маленьким и незаметным. Неожиданно существо, облачённое в чёрную мантию, нацелило на него палку и пробормотало что-то себе под нос.

— Хмм... Результаты диагностики показали, что ты в довольно-таки плохом состоянии, — проинформировал его Снейп, изучая молодого ястреба обеспокоенным взглядом. Мало людей из его окружения поверило бы, что он способен тревожиться за простое животное, но факт оставался фактом: Северус Снейп испытывал глубокую симпатию к крылатым хищникам, понимая их лучше, чем людей. Они были такими же гордыми и одинокими, и не каждый удостаивался их расположения. Если они и связывали себя с кем-либо, то на всю жизнь, сохраняя свирепую преданность до самой смерти. Ястреб или сокол, потеряв партнёра, не искал другого. Он в гордом одиночестве скорбел об утрате до конца своих дней. И нет ничего яростнее ястреба, защищающего своё гнездо и птенцов.

Да, можно было провести много параллелей между поведением Снейпа и природой ястреба. Он так же рьяно оберегал своих слизеринцев и он любил Лили с бесконечной верностью. Прошло четырнадцать лет с тех пор, как она вышла замуж за его самого ненавистного врага, а позже погибла от руки Лорда. Но его любовь отказалась умереть вместе с ней.

Снейп совершенно случайно нашёл покалеченную птицу. Он как раз совершал свою обычную вечернюю прогулку перед тем, как вернуться в свои апартаменты и засесть за проверку домашних работ. Заметив странный силуэт, лежащий в траве у тропинки рядом с совятней, он подошёл поближе и обнаружил раненого летуна.

Вначале Северус подумал, что ястреб мёртв, но, присмотревшись получше, он заметил, что птица дышит, хотя её состояние оставляло желать лучшего. К счастью, зельевар знал кое-что об уходе за хищными птицами. Будучи студентом, он жадно изучал их физиологию и повадки, но не мог позволить себе завести питомца. Сова была его матери не по карману, так как почти все деньги уходили на покупку школьных учебников и поддержанных мантий.

Сейчас деньги не были проблемой, но у Северуса всё равно не было личной совы. Для него, как для агента Дамблдора, это было бы слишком заметно, так же, как и слишком уязвимо. Стоит вновь воскрешённому Тёмному Лорду разозлиться на зельевара, как мишенью может стать его фамильяр.

Но когда Северус увидел раненого краснохвостого ястреба, то позволил давней юношеской мечте о том, чтобы обладать одним из королей неба, и скрытому сочувствию к бедняге, пересилить себя. Поспешно сняв плащ, он укутал им полусознательную птицу и понёс в свою лабораторию. Фирменный оскал и стремительная походка по пути в подземелья предотвращали вопросы и комментарии любопытных студентов.

— У тебя сломаны оба крыла, и разорваны плечевые связки в нескольких местах, - мягко сказал Северус, стараясь утихомирить взволнованную птицу перед тем, как дать ей обезболивающего и немного успокаивающего зелья. — В правом крыле разбита локтевая кость, в левом, и того хуже, раздроблена плечевая. Кроме того, имеются повреждённые участки в грудных мышцах. Это означает, что минимально на неделю или две придётся наложить шины. Хищные птицы не очень хорошо реагируют на эликсир для сращивания костей. Я могу давать тебе маленькие дозы каждые несколько дней.

Прошептав антишоковое заклинание, так как животное страдало от потрясения, Северус снова укутал птицу в свой плащ, чтобы та в панике не раскрыла разбитые крылья.

Потом он призвал две бутылочки с зельями и маленький шприц без иглы, попутно наполнив его обезболивающим. Ястреб весил приблизительно один фунт, это было чуть ниже нормы, поэтому Северус отмерил такое количество снадобья, которое будет приемлемым для птицы.

Теперь настала самая трудная часть, а именно: заставить больного принять лекарство. Лучше всего попытаться открыть клюв и шприцем впрыснуть туда зелье. Медленно приблизившись к ястребу, Северус обхватил его за туловище и занёс руку, чтобы закрыть ему глаза.

Анимаг задрожал. До него, наконец, дошло, что существо, находящееся рядом с ним, это человек, и рука, приближающаяся к нем — рука человека. Первым побуждением было взлететь, но сейчас крылья отказывались служить ему, поэтому ястреб решил пустить в ход известный метод отпугивания хищников.

Он подождал, пока рука зависнет над его головой, пока длинные пальцы почти коснутся лба и, сделав стремительный рывок, сомкнул клюв на бледной плоти, зарываясь в неё как можно глубже.

— Аххххх!

Этот вопль так ошеломил краснохвоста, что он выпустил окровавленную конечность мастера зелий.

Северус быстро схватил лежащую на столе ткань и обмотал ей руку, на которой красовалась приличная рана, нанесённая острым, как лезвие, клювом перепуганной птицы. Окинув животное мрачным взглядом, он зарычал:

— Чёртова птица! Ни стыда, ни совести у тебя нет! Тебе повезло, что я в том настроении, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, иначе свернул бы тебе шею и пустил на ингредиенты. На востоке ястребиные составляющие очень востребованы для тамошних эликсиров. Я мог бы продать твои глаза и печень за очень даже хорошую сумму.

Наложив на себя исцеляющие чары, зельевар быстро залечил укус, попутно буравя нерадивого пациента злобным взглядом.

Странно, но декан Слизерина готов был поклясться, что когда он закончил свой познавательный монолог, птица выглядела слегка пристыженной. Она вся сгорбилась и уткнулась взглядом в сияющую поверхность стола, словно сожалея о содеянном.

Снейп тряхнул головой, в попытке унять разбушевавшуюся фантазию, и мысленно отругал себя за то, что сразу не догадался завязать птице глаза. Призвав чистую материю и наложив на неё чары склеивания, он осторожно покрыл ею голову и глаза хищника.

Птица сразу замерла, темнота значительно успокоила её, и она расслабилась.

Северус подождал ещё несколько минут, давая больному возможность окончательно прийти в себя. Затем он взял ястреба за клюв, принуждая раскрыть челюсти, влил зелье и удостоверился, что его проглотили, а не наоборот.

Через пять минут Снейп наполнил шприц успокаивающим снадобьем и повторил процесс. После этого птенца стало клонить в сон.

— Вот так. Через несколько минут ты отправишься в царство Морфея и позволишь мне спокойно полечить твои крылья, — сообщил зельевар. — Хотя, после того, что ты выкинул, мне стоит начать разогревать котёл и избавить себя от неприятностей.

Но его тон не соответствовал язвительным словам, а пальцы бережно снимали плащ с пострадавшего, освобождая сломанные крылья.

Через каких-то двадцать минут Северус почти закончил с правым крылом, используя лёгкие бальсовые палочки и марлю и постоянно прибегая к чарам склеивания, так как хотел быть уверенным, что в процессе выздоровления шины будут крепко держаться на месте.

Осторожно перевернув ястреба набок, он взялся за другое крыло, когда камин неожиданно полыхнул изумрудным пламенем, и показалась голова Дамблдора.

— Северус, я должен задать тебе очень важный вопрос: ты случайно не видел...?

— Не сейчас, Альбус! — раздражённо прервал его мастер зелий. — Я в середине весьма деликатного... эксперимента и не хочу отвлекаться. Это может подождать?

По какой-то причине ему не очень-то и хотелось, чтобы директор узнал о его пернатом визитёре, хотя Северус был уверен, что Альбуса непременно бы обрадовал тот факт, что нелюдимый зельевар наконец-то завёл домашнюю зверушку.

Дамблдор с серьёзным видом покачал головой.

— Извини, Северус, не может. Ты случайно не видел Гарри Поттера?

— В последний раз на уроке зельеварения с пятым курсом, — последовал сухой ответ. — Почему вы спрашиваете? _«Директор, вы оторвали меня от операции из-за проклятого Поттера? В данный момент мне наплевать, где шатается этот недоносок!»_

— Потому что он пропал, Северус.

Снейп стиснул зубы.

— И вы думали найти его здесь?

— Я надеялся, что он отбывает наказание с тобой, несмотря на поздний час, — признался Дамблдор. В голубых глазах директора отсутствовали прежние искорки.

— К сожалению, по прошествии нескольких недель, Поттер не заработал у меня ни одного наказания. Его участие на уроках стало немного лучше неутешительного, — проинформировал его Снейп.

— А, ну, хорошо, я просто надеялся... — вздохнул директор. — Нам остаётся только продолжать поиски.

— В самом деле, — ухмыльнулся декан Слизерина. Услышав, как ястреб беспокойно завозился, Снейп бросил на пациента тревожный взгляд. К сожалению, организм птиц усваивал успокаивающее зелье быстрее, чем человеческий, что быстро сводило на нет эффект снадобья.

— Вы проверили Хогсмид? Или поле для Квиддича? Всем известно, что Поттер любит бродить по ночам, где попало, так же, как и его отец.

— Я попросил Роланду проверить стадион, а Минерва направилась в Хогсмид. Я понятия не имею, куда он мог исчезнуть.

_«Кого это интересует?»_ Северус еле удержался от того, чтобы не хмыкнуть. _«Как это типично для Поттера. Своим поведением и наплевательским отношением к школьным уставам заносчивый мальчишка поднял на ноги весь персонал. Без сомнения, он сейчас где-то прячется, радуясь тому, какую великолепную шутку он сыграл со всеми»_, — гневно подумал мастер зелий.

— Он безответственный подросток, Альбус. Я уверен, он выдумал всё это для того, чтобы привлечь к себе дополнительное внимание. Чем больше Гарри Поттера на первой полосе Пророка, тем больше славы он себе снищет.

— Северус, я не думаю, что...

— Извините, Альбус, но я сейчас нахожусь на важном этапе и должен быть полностью сосредоточен, — прервал его Северус, заслышав шелест ястребиных перьев.

Поняв, что в данный момент бесполезно что-либо вытягивать из зельевара, Дамблдор отступил, прибавив напоследок:

— Как только закончишь, Северус, я буду тебе очень благодарен, если ты поможешь нам.

Снейп сжал кулаки. Хотя тон директора был мягким и дружелюбным, это была отнюдь не просьба.

— Очень хорошо, — отрывисто сказал он. — Я приду, как только освобожусь.

— Спасибо, Северус. Возможно, мой мальчик, ты преуспеешь там, где мы потерпели неудачу. Всё бывает, — провозгласил Альбус, и камин опустел.

— Да уж, скорее Тёмный Лорд начнёт декламировать хайку! — буркнул Снейп и вернулся к прерванной процедуре. Проворно наложив шины на второе крыло, зельевар дал птице маленькую дозу эликсира для сращивания костей, чтобы процесс ускорился.

Мужчина осторожно поместил раненого летуна на жёрдочку, которая когда-то принадлежала Стреле, школьной сове, которую он использовал для переписки с членами Ордена Феникса. Затем, призвав из шкафа кожаные шнурки, он превратил их в путы для ручных соколов и обвязал ими крылья и лапы ястреба, чтобы тот не покинул своего места.

Птица издала мягкий крик, и Северус нежно провёл пальцем по крапчатой груди, прошептав:

— Тихо. Всё позади. Отдыхай, я скоро приду и покормлю тебя.

Повысив заклинанием температуру комнаты, чтобы ястреб не замёрз, Северус схватил свой плащ и направился к двери, про себя честя знаменитого Гарри Поттера на чём свет стоит за то, что из-за него пришлось покинуть ястреба в таком критическом состоянии. Хотя, это тоже было типично для несносного мальчишки, который всё время умудрялся разрушать несколько приятных моментов в жизни зельевара. Что бы ни случилось, Снейп всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что Поттер всё испортит. Так или иначе.

С этими мыслями, мастер зелий аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Незваные гости**

Сон раненого краснохвоста несколько раз прерывался странным громким хлопаньем, отрывистым шумом и звонкими голосами, доносящимися извне. По сравнению с предыдущей агонией, боль в крыльях и плечах значительно притупилась, но никуда не исчезло мучительное покалывание и болезненная пульсация. Тем не менее, он мог выдержать это. По каким-то причинам было очень важно, что он не покорился боли и не заплакал. Из глубин затуманенной памяти донёсся голос, похожий на приглушённый гром, который кричал: _Кончай реветь, ты, психованный недоносок. Дадли не так уж и сильно тебя ударил! Ты заслужил это, уродливое существо!_

По телу птенца пробежала дрожь. Он люто ненавидел этот страшный голос, хотя и не знал, почему. Он ничего не помнил, кроме этой единственной фразы. Ястреб хотел было сунуть голову под крыло, но безуспешно, так как крылья были крепко привязаны к бокам. Издав раздражённую трель, птица удовлетворилась тем, что склонила голову набок и, распушив перья на шее, зарылась в них. Больные мышцы в плече немного натянулись, но такая поза была всё же естественней, и скоро он растворился в дивном сером царстве, то находясь в сознании, то нет.

Из серого пространства его выдернули скрип и мягкие шаги больших существ. Будучи не в восторге от того, что они двигались в его сторону, ястреб зашипел и, немного погодя, обнаружил, что не может двигаться, так как его лапы были обвязаны крепкими путами. И тогда он замер. Сейчас неподвижность и молчание — его последняя защита перед угрозой.

Звук шагов остановился в нескольких метрах от него. Затем послышалось шебуршание и звяканье... Память тут же услужливо подкинула слово и соответствующую картинку... бутылочек.

— Драко, нам нельзя здесь находиться, — прошипел глубокий голос, в котором сквозило беспокойство. — Если Снейп нас поймает...

— Кребб, ты слишком нервничаешь. Снейп сейчас охотится на пропавшего Поттера, так же, как и все остальные преподаватели. Его здесь не будет ещё около двух часов, — возразил другой, что был немного выше ростом. — И вообще, чтобы шутка удалась, нам нужна жабья кожа и лягушачья печень. Сам же хотел полюбоваться на то, как Уизли покроется бородавками и будет квакать всю субботу.

— Я знаю, но... это ведь личные запасы Снейпа, и если он когда-нибудь пронюхает о том, что мы крали у него зелья... нам очень повезёт, если нас исключат.

— Расслабься, Винс. Иди, принеси маленький серебряный котёл, потом можешь пойти постоять на стрёме вместе с Гойлом, раз у тебя сердце единорога.

— Да нет же, Малфой! — огрызнулся второй. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы Снейп порвал мою задницу на мелкие кусочки!

— Ты ещё прокричи это? — ухмыльнулся Драко.

Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов, а затем скрип передвигаемого котла. Неожиданно шаги затихли, и тот, кого звали Креббом, резко выдохнул:

— Мерлиновы штаны! Драко, иди, посмотри на это! Я и не предполагал, что Снейп держит домашнюю зверушку!

— Конечно, нет, болван! Он выше этого. Так, у меня всё есть. Кончай глазеть, пора смываться отсюда...

— Но Драко, это же птица... ястреб или что-то в этом роде. Взгляни!

— Скорее всего, просто чучело, — презрительно сказал другой, но всё же наклонился ближе, изучая птицу.

Не в силах больше изображать статую, молодой ястреб предупреждающе закричал.

Драко чуть не свалился на пол.

— Вот проклятье, он живой! Интересно, откуда он взялся?

— Кажется, он ранен. Смотри, у него бинты на крыльях и голове.

— Это не бинты, это капюшон, тупая твоя голова! Ты что, ничего не знаешь? — Драко фыркнул. — Это для того, чтобы он был спокоен, иначе он обезумеет и искалечит себя насмерть. Я никогда не видел ястреба так близко. Интересно, а их перья ощущаются так же, как совиные?

— Драко, на твоём месте, я бы не трогал его. Он может укусить.

— Ради Мерлина, Кребб, я знаю, как обращаться с птицами. У меня самого есть питомец, который намного больше этого жалкого комка перьев. Я знаю, что делаю.

Птенец почувствовал, как чужая рука ткнула его в грудь, и задрожал. Он не доверял этой руке, не доверял этому голосу. Он хотел было отпрянуть, чтобы избежать неприятных прикосновений, но путы на ногах не позволяли сделать ни единого движения. Рука бесцеремонно трепала его перья, и тут палец задел больное место рядом с левым плечом. Лабораторию огласил вопль, полный боли и гнева.

_«Всё, хватит с меня!»_

— Оууууууу! — заверещал Малфой, отдёргивая назад пострадавшую конечность. — Эта тварь _укусила_ меня! И как сильно. У меня _кровь идёт_!

— Я же тебя предупреждал.

— Ох, да заткнись ты! Дай мне какой-нибудь кусок ткани, да побыстрее! Я сейчас себе всю мантию запачкаю.

Вне себя от ярости слизеринец пнул жёрдочку, и ястреб, покачнувшись, соскользнул с насеста.

— Варварское существо. Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь!

Птенец обнаружил себя висящим вниз головой, приблизительно в двух футах от жёрдочки. Не имея возможности взлететь и вернуться обратно, ястреб беспомощно завертелся на верёвках. Из горла птенца вырывались слабые крики, наполненные ужасом и мольбой. _На помощь! Помогите!_

— Драко, мы ведь не можем его так бросить, — запротестовал Кребб.

— Собираешься вернуть его на место, Винс? — вызывающе осведомился Малфой. — Хочешь лишиться пальца? Нет? Вот и хорошо. Шевели задницей. Пусть чёртова птица подыхает. Она в любом случае умерла бы.

— Но Снейп...

— Подумает, что это безмозглое существо свалилось само и покончило жизнь самоубийством. Двигаем, Кребб! Или ты так горишь желанием опять получить три недели отработок? Хочешь, чтобы о нашей маленькой вылазке узнали родители? Или чтобы декан сделал из тебя чучело и на твоём примере наглядно продемонстрировал слизеринским первогодкам, чего делать _нельзя_?

Шаги стали постепенно удаляться, а затем раздался щелчок, возвестивший о том, что незваные гости закрыли дверь лаборатории, оставляя за собой плачущего птенца. Анимаг продолжал неистово бороться с воздухом, ударяясь о деревянный столб. Только-только залеченные крылья болезненно сотрясались. Кошмарная боль заставляла его извиваться всё сильнее, ужас полностью поглотил несчастную птицу. Только на этот раз рядом не было тёмного спасителя, чтобы помочь раненому ястребу, и скоро он забил себя до потери сознания.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Похожие

Северус Снейп нёсся по коридору, словно ветер смерти, втихаря призывая проклятия на голову Гарри Чёртова Поттера, Мальчика-который-выжил-чтобы-свести-его-с-ума. Паршивец просто не мог выбрать худшего времени для того, чтобы исчезнуть, или что он там ещё задумал. И, конечно, Дамблдор настаивал бы на том, чтобы зельевар принял участие в поисках, несмотря на то, что сегодня пятница, вечер, и по идее у него должен быть выходной. Он мог бы заняться проверкой домашних работ, возможно, даже немного расслабиться с книгой в руке и маленьким бокалом портвейна. Или посвятить время лечению больного ястреба. Но нет, вместо этого ему придётся рыскать по окрестностям замка в поисках своего самого нелюбимого студента.

Снейп разумно заключил, что раз уж большинство преподавательского состава прочёсывает замок, ему стоит начать с земель Хогвартса. Он успел хорошо изучить местность школы, так как часто бродил по ней в поисках ингредиентов для зелий. Широким шагом декан Слизерина направился вниз по каменной тропинке к избушке Хагрида, которая стояла на опушке Запретного леса. Он хотел спросить лесничего, если тому известны какие-нибудь места, куда Поттер любил ходить, а заодно и рассказать о своём новоиспечённом фамильяре.

Многие из учителей пренебрегали Хагридом, считая добродушного великана таким же недалёким, как и его питомец-волкодав по имени Клык. Но Северус знал, что лесничий был не так уж прост, каким казался на первый взгляд. Рубеус видел и подмечал многое, о чём другие даже и не догадывались, и, если у Поттера были где-то потайные места, он, скорее всего, будет знать, где. Так же, как он знал все секретные убежища, которые использовал Северус, будучи студентом, желая уединиться от своих болтливых сокурсников и отдохнуть от постоянной травли Мародёров.

В отличие от директора, Снейп даже не допускал возможности, что исчезновение Поттера – это нечто более серьёзное, чем просто розыгрыш. Такие же фокусы любил выкидывать его отец, к примеру, прогуливал уроки, если на тот день была назначена контрольная. Мальчишка отсутствовал всего лишь несколько часов, и если бы его похитили Пожиратели смерти, Северус сразу узнал бы об этом. Тёмный Лорд не преминул бы вызвать его через темную метку, чтобы зельевар засвидетельствовал триумф своего господина над своим заклятым врагом. Триумф, который бы закончился смертью золотого мальчика, но перед этим змеелицый колдун хорошенько "проучил" бы его за то, что Поттер так долго мешался у него под ногами. И если это когда-нибудь случится, Северус знал, что его дни в роли шпиона подойдут к концу, так как он поклялся защищать Поттера любой ценой.

Клятвa волшебника, данная лучшему другу и засвидетельствованная Альбусом Дамблдором, обязывающая его больше, чем долг жизни Джеймсу Поттеру. Это случилось ещё перед тем, как Поттеры переселились в тайное убежище. Тогда Лили простила его за то, что он пошёл по тёмному пути, и изложила ему свою просьбу.

Северус согласился, прекрасно зная, что это был его путь к искуплению.

Но в настоящее время Поттер не был гостем Тёмного Лорда, в этом Снейп был уверен.

Значит, он где-то здесь и, скорее всего, прячется под этой своей мантией-невидимкой.

С хмурым выражением лица Снейп постучал в избушку Хагрида.

Дверь сразу же открылась, и лесничий одарил мастера зелий лучезарной улыбкой.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп. Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Директор ещё не проинформировал тебя, что Поттер исчез?

— Гарри? Исчез? Как долго его нет?

— Предполагаю, что несколько часов. Очевидно, он не вернулся в общую гостиную после обеда, и его друзья сообщили об этом директору, который решил организовать поиски этого маленького несносного...

Тут Северус прервался, решив пока не поддаваться ярости.

— Хагрид, ты случайно не знаешь, куда он... любит ходить после занятий?

Великан задумчиво почесал голову.

— Обычно он болтается по квиддичному полю с Роном Уизли, это его лучший друг. Иногда спускается к озеру.

— Там уже проверяли, — нетерпеливо вздохнул Снейп. Каждую минуту, которую он тратил впустую на поиски Поттера, Северус мог провести со спасённым ястребом, следя за тем, чтобы тот ел, пил, был в тепле и покое. — Может, где-нибудь ещё? Возможно, вблизи леса?

Хагрид наморщил лоб.

— Ох... вообще-то есть одно место... маленькая прогалина. Я показал её Гарри как раз в этом году, — он мягко кашлянул и почему-то отвёл взгляд. — Ну, вы знаете, профессор... вы же тоже туда наведывались, когда хотели скрыться от Блека и его компании, помните?

Услышанное привело Снейпа в бешенство.

— Ты показал Поттеру мою секретную поляну? Ту самую, где мы с Лили любили заниматься?

— Ну да, я посчитал, что в свете того, что случилось в прошлом году, ему понадобится такое место. Я думал, вам всё равно, ведь вы не ходили туда с тех пор, как Лили умерла. Вот и решил, что Гарри бы это помогло – бывать там, где когда-то любила бывать его мама...

— Ты случайно не упомянул о том, что я тоже туда ходил?

Хагрид вздрогнул, почувствовав ярость в голосе мастера зелий.

— Нет, я говорил с ним только о Лили. Он выглядел расстроенным, и, кажется, хотел побыть какое-то время наедине с собой. Вы вели себя так же, профессор, когда приезжали из дома в начале семестра.

При этих словах Северус напрягся. Когда он был студентом, никто из преподавателей, кроме Хагрида, не догадывался о том, что дома у него отнюдь не всё в порядке. Северус никогда ни с кем не говорил о том, что происходилo на Спиннерс Энд. Но лесничий каким-то образом узнал, что что-то не так, и старался всячески поддерживать одинокого мальчишку, разрешил приходить к нему на чай в любое время и показал ему секретную поляну, спрятанную в лесу. Позже Северус рассказал об этой прогалине Лили, и вместе они провели там много приятных часов. Укрытые гигантскими деревьями и изумрудной листвой, они разговаривали, искали новые заклинания, изобретали новые зелья, записывая формулы на обрывках пергамента.

Для молодого Северуса это место было святым, и теперь Поттеру было известно о нём. Он знал, что Хагрид действовал только из хороших побуждений. Лесничий обожал выхаживать раненых диких животных, которые попадали к нему, и то же сострадание он выказывал студентам, которые, по его мнению, нуждались в этом. И Северус входил в их число. Но ради Мерлина, зачем Хагрид сравнивает Мальчика-который-выжил, принца волшебного мира, преклоняющегося перед ним, как перед последней надеждой в борьбе против Вольдеморта, с жалким и всеми презираемым ребёнком, каким был когда-то Снейп?

Задетый тем, что Хагрид невольно предал нечто для него очень личное, Снейп выплюнул:

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Как он может быть похож на меня? Поттер – избалованный мальчишка, который не прозябает в ветхой застройке, как я когда-то, а живёт в богатом маггловском районе. Могу поспорить, что он и дня в своей жизни не работал. Он понятия не имеет, какого это — быть голодным и холодным, потому что твой ублюдок-отец пропил все заработанные деньги и обращается с тобой как с болотным слизняком... — тяжело вздохнув, Северус с трудом отогнал подступившие воспоминания, снова нацепив холодную, непроницаемую маску.

— Вы можете сколько угодно злиться на меня, профессор, но, пожалуйста, не сваливайте всё на мальчика. Вещи не всегда такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Вы, как никто иной, должны это понимать. И я говорю вам: с Гарри что-то не так.

— Например?

— Ну, давайте посмотрим... Когда он вернулся в школу, он не вёл себя так, как обычно. Он едва улыбался и, кажется, всё больше отдалялся от своих друзей. Я списал это на смерть Седрика и _его_ возрождение, но он не хотел говорить об этом, он даже перестал заходить ко мне на чай по субботам, а это просто не похоже на Гарри. Он любил бывать у меня.

Северус, который тоже был одним из тех студентов, которых Хагрид приглашал на чай, не удержался и спросил:

— Ты его тоже кормил черничным пирогом со сладким маслом?

— Постоянно. Он всегда был голоден. Такое впечатление, что дома он никогда не ел досыта.

Северус недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Это невозможно. Его родственники катаются, как сыр в масле. Они могут прокормить десять таких, как он.

— Может быть, но что, если они этого не делают, профессор? Если бы вы видели Гарри в тот день, когда я приехал к нему, чтобы передать письмо из Хогвартса. Он выглядел так, словно ему было девять лет, а не одиннадцать. Его запросто могло унести сильным ветром. Эти магглы, его родственники, они все были толстые, как свиньи. Но только не Гарри. Он был похож на призрака, бледный, исхудавший, совсем как...

— Даже не произноси этого! Между мной и Поттером нет _ничего_ общего!

— Нет? А я думаю, что вы ошибаетесь, — твёрдо сказал великан. — Вы не хотите признать этого, но вы похожи намного больше, чем вы думаете, Северус Снейп.

— Не будь смешным, Хагрид! Он во всех отношениях похож на своего проклятого папашу. Такой же высокомерный, богатый, до невозможности испорченный, опьяневший от славы и почестей...

Хагрид разочарованно покачал головой.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что настанет день, когда вы позволите своим предрассудкам ослепить вас, сэр. Вы ведёте себя как Сириус Блек. Вы видите только то, что хотите видеть, а не то, что есть на самом деле.

— Я... что? – выдохнул Северус. — Да как ты смеешь сравнивать меня с этой... с этой дворнягой? Этот отвратительный самовлюблённый ублюдок чуть было не убил меня, и при этом довольно легко отделался. Как ты _смеешь_?

— А вот так. Вы сейчас говорите в точности, как он, Северус, — с лёгким укором в голосе сказал Хагрид, и неожиданно Снейп всем своим существом ощутил себя прежним, худощавым, всеми нелюбимым студентом, единственными друзьями которого были книги, красивая рыжеволосая девочка и великан с его многочисленными зверушками. — Я всегда говорил Сириусу, что он неправ, издеваясь над вами за то, что вы – слизеринец, что на каждом факультете есть и хорошие и плохие, и что нельзя судить человека по его одежде и волосам, но он не желал меня слушать. _Скользкий слизеринец._ _Он пойдёт по тёмному пути, так же как и Ты-знаешь-кто, так же, как и все они. _Вот что он говорил. А потом смеялся. Но он ошибся, не так ли?

— Ты же знаешь, что да.

— Всегда знал, иначе вы бы сейчас не стояли здесь и не спорили бы со мной. И поэтому я прошу вас забыть о том, что Гарри – сын Джеймса Поттера, и увидеть то, что вы до этого не замечали... что он ребёнок, которому нужна помощь. Сделайте то, чего никогда не мог или не желал сделать Блек, профессор. Откройте для себя правду. Вы намного умнее Сириуса, для вас это будет не так уж и трудно.

— Это уж точно, — пробормотал Северус и покраснел. Впервые за долгое время он позволил отчитать себя, как одиннадцатилетнего подростка**. **Разумеется, он был умнее Блека, чёрт возьми, но замечание о том, что он не видит правды, задело его гордость. Ведь главная задача шпиона – добывать информацию и видеть то, что скрыто от других.

_Что, если Хагрид прав? Неужели я был настолько слеп, не замечал явных признаков жестокого обращения и депрессии из-за нежелания пересмотреть тот факт, что он не только сын Джеймса, но и Лили? Неужели я стал таким же импульсивным и твердоголовым, как Блек? Упаси Мерлин__!_

— Ты говорил, что Поттер выглядел подавленным? Когда ты в первый раз заметил это?

— Это длится уже две недели от начала нового семестра, — сообщил Хагрид.

Зельевар нахмурился. А ведь если подумать, то на его уроках Поттер и, правда, стал вести себя не так, как раньше. Как он уже сказал Дамблдору, с начала семестра он не снял с паршивца ни одного балла и не назначал отработок, что было доселе неслыханно. Обычно, неисправимый ребёнок на первом же уроке умудрялся выводить Снейпа из себя. Но в последнее время... Поттер вёл себя тихо, как мышка, был вежлив и ни разу не среагировал на острые, саркастичные замечания Северуса. Необычное поведение, в самом деле, и шпион мысленно дал себе хорошего пинка. Как можно было не заметить то, что так ярко бросалось в глаза!

_«Снейп, пора тебе выходить на пенсию и резервировать койку в святом Мунго, склерозный ты идиот. Даже первокурсник бы заметил, что что-то не так, а ты, бывший тайным агентом шестнадцать с половиной лет, упустил это»._

Продолжая в том же духе, Северус последовал за лесничим в Запретный лес. Как и сказал Хагрид, он очень давно не навещал свою секретную поляну, но ноги сами несли его в правильном направлении. Четырнадцать лет прошло, а он не забыл, и никогда не забудет это место, его самое лучшее убежище, которое он делил только с Лили.

Проснулись старая горечь и боль, и чтобы отвлечься, Северус решил расспросить Хагрида побольше о Поттере. — Он рассказывал тебе о том, как провёл лето?

— Нет, профессор. Только то, что он очень рад возвращению в школу. Он почти не разговаривал, но его определённо что-то беспокоило. Я думаю, он винит себе во всём. В смерти Седрика, в возвращении Сами-знаете-кого. Для него это было большим ударом.

— Хмм... Представляю, — мрачно пробормотал Северус. Он не отрицал, что это и в самом деле ужасно. Видеть, как на твоих глазах жестоко убивают твоего одноклассника... Это оставило бы глубокий шрам в душе любого. И, конечно же, тот факт, что тебя использовали в кровавом ритуале, чтобы возродить волшебное подобие Гитлера, тоже не прибавлял радости. Если Хагрид прав, и жизнь Поттера с... Дурслями подобна той, которую он вёл сам в обществе своего отца – пьяницы и забитой матери, то вполне возможно, что всё это в купе с событиями прошлого года повергло мальчишку в глубокую депрессию.

И тут исчезновение Поттера предстало перед зельеваром в совершенно другом свете, и он похолодел.

Обсидиановые глаза встретились с коричневыми, и Снейп понял, что Хагрид подумал о том же, хоть и не озвучил свои подозрения вслух.

Они оба, будучи подростками, познали глубину отчаяния и прошли извилистый путь к самоуничтожению. Хагриду, которого несправедливо исключили и выгнали из единственного места, которое он называл домом, светила жизнь презренного волшебника-неудачника, полувеликана, над которым все смеялись. Дамблдор практически спас его, предоставив ему место лесничего.

На шестом году обучения Северусу самому пришлось столкнуться с темнотой. Она поглотила его, когда умерла его мать, когда Лили так жестоко отвергла его, да и Блек вдобавок чуть не угробил его в Визжащей хижине. Казалось, никого даже не интересовало, выжил ли он или умер медленной мучительной смертью от укуса оборотня. И единственным его спасителем оказался человек, который сейчас стоял рядом с ним. Однажды Хагрид нашёл его бессознательного, находящегося под воздействием снотворного. Он сразу всё понял, взял Северуса к себе в хижину и целую неделю выхаживал его. Вняв уговорам слизеринца, он обещал никому не рассказывать о том, что произошло, и даже сам поделился с мальчиком своим тёмным прошлым. Хагрид стал одним из тех немногих людей, которым Снейп действительно доверял.

Когда Лили изменила своё отношение к нему, Северус подозревал, что без вмешательства Хагрида не обошлось. Но великан ни разу не заговорил об этом, а Северус никогда бы не спросил его сам. Неважно, почему Лили простила его, главное, что она это сделала.

_«И она бы семь раз прокляла тебя, если бы узнала, в каком состоянии ты бросил её сына, Северус Тобиас Снейп». _

— Вы думаете, что...?

— Возможно. До этого нет, но сейчас...

Под ногами похрустывали листья и сухие ветки. Затем Снейп остановился и приподнял обманчиво густой занавес дикого винограда, открывая некогда солнечную поляну.

Пусто.

Северус почувствовал, как сердце обрастает льдом. Несколько минут с его губ срывались тихие проклятия.

Наконец, взяв себя в руки, он спросил:

— Куда он ещё мог пойти?

— Может быть, к Скале фестралов? Иногда, детей, которые видели смерть, тянет туда, – сказал Хагрид. _Как и вас когда-то._

Но и там их ждало разочарование. Северус раз за разом применял поисковое заклинание, которое, так ничего и не обнаружив, возвращалось обратно. Хотя с другой стороны, это был обнадёживающий знак. Если бы Поттер был мёртв, заклинание сопровождалось бы эхом, означающим гибель магической сердцевины.

— Ничего. Где бы он ни был, он хорошо прячется, — раздражённо заключил Северус, скрипя зубами и признавая тот факт, что его обвёл вокруг пальца жалкий студент. — Возможно, он просто хотел найти место подальше от шумных гриффиндорцев. Или пытался увильнуть от выполнения домашнего задания по зельям.

— Вы же не думаете, что он...?

— Эха не было. Он скрывается и выйдет тогда, когда будет готов, или возможно тогда, когда проголодается. Как испуганный кот, — медленно произнёс Снейп.

— Хмм... Наверно, вы правы. Возвращаемся назад тогда?

— Придётся. Уже темнеет. Бродить по лесу в это время рискованно даже для нас. Если Поттер не объявится, мы продолжим поиски завтра, — Северус сам удивлялся тому, что сейчас сказал. С каких это пор он начал беспокоиться за несносного Гарри Поттера? _«Да с тех пор, как Хагрид проткнул твой пузырь бессмысленной ненависти парой острых слов»_, — шепнула совесть. _«Ты обещал присматривать за сыном Лили, но даже если бы и нет, это твой долг, как учителя - защищать своих студентов... даже от самих себя». _

— Пойдём, Хагрид. Я сообщу директору, что сегодня мы не преуспели, — Снейп повернулся и зашагал по тропинке, ведущей на опушку леса. — Кстати, я хотел попросить тебя об одной услуге. У тебя есть какое-нибудь оборудование, чтобы тренировать молодого ястреба?

— Думаю, до сих пор есть. А зачем?

Северус всё рассказал ему, и лицо Хагрида просветлело от перспективы спасти ещё одну бедную дикую зверушку от ужасной смерти. Он очень охотно согласился одолжить Снейпу свой набор опутенок, крепкий насест, должник, клобучок, перчатку и вабило, а также книжку по соколиной охоте. Он сам её использовал, пока выхаживал тетеревятника, которого однажды нашёл на лугу. Птица стала жертвой маггловского оружия.

— Скорее всего ружьё, — заключил Северус, после того, как Хагрид описал ему раны, которые были на теле птицы.

— Отвратительная вещь. Но я спас её и через месяц она улетела навстречу свободе. Самое прекрасное зрелище, какое я когда-либо видел, — Хагрид вздохнул и смахнул выступившие на глазах слезинки. Лесничего всегда пробивало на сентиментальность, когда он рассказывал о животных, которых потерял или выпустил на свободу. — У меня и кролик для вас есть, профессор. Я его только сегодня словил, собирался приготовить тушёное мясо. Ну да ладно, я всегда могу поймать другого. Если вашему малышу больно, хорошо измельчите мясо, добавьте немного мёда и размешайте. Потом покормите его ложечкой. Можно и пальцем, если он возьмёт, конечно.

Северус кивнул.

— Свои пальцы я ему пока не доверяю. Он уже успел цапнуть меня.

Хагрид ничуть не удивился этому. Опасность того, что тебя укусят — неотъёмлемая часть ухода за диким животным. — Ах да, и много воды, разумеется. Он захочет пить после всех ваших зелий.

Когда они подошли к избушке, Хагрид зашёл внутрь и начал подготавливать снаряжение для мастера зелий, при этом счастливо улыбаясь. Он был доволен тем, что Северус наконец-то снова разрешил себе проявить сострадание к живому существу. Он чувствовал, что спасённый ястреб и нелюдимый мастер зелий станут очень хорошими друзьями. Молодые раненые птенцы, вроде того, которого нашёл Северус, сильно привязывались к людям, спасшим их. Подобную любовь они проявляли и к своим старшим сородичам.

_«Братья по разуму. Навечно». _

Северус ждал на крыльце, нетерпеливо постукивая туфлёй по каменным плитам. Он хотел поскорее вернуться к своему новому подопечному. Внезапно зельевар почувствовал, как активировались сигнальные чары, наложенные на лабораторию, и злобно выругался. Кто-то посторонний посягнул на его личные запасы зелий, и когда он узнает, кто это был, он или она горько пожалеет о своём появлении на свет. Сигнал тревоги неистово звенел в его голове, жужжал как гнездо разъярённых шершней. Северус крикнул с порога:

— Хагрид, пришли мне мешок попозже. Сработала сигнализация в моей лаборатории. Кто-то из проклятых студентов залез в мои запасы. Мне нужно срочно вернуться...

— Вот, Северус. Здесь есть всё, что вам понадобится, — лесничий сунул большую кожаную сумку в руки Снейпу, и его передернуло: в глазах зельевара пылала чёрная ярость. — Смотрите, не убейте его, профессор. Поверьте, вам не захочется попасть в Азкабан, — невольная дрожь пробежала по телу великана при воспоминании о трёх месяцах заключения. Он их никогда не забудет и он был очень рад, что Северус избежал этой страшной участи.

Губы Снейпа растянулись в кровожадной улыбке.

— Убийство – слишком мягкое наказание для воров, Хагрид. Я их ненавижу так же сильно, как маленьких лживых паршивцев. Возможно, я обойдусь тем, что сдеру с них шкуру и повешу у себя в кабинете, может быть, даже сделаю себе ожерелье из их загребущих пальцев, скормлю их печень моему ястребу. Возможности безграничны...

Он развернулся, при этом чёрный плащ взметнулся подобно хищной птице, собирающейся поймать белку, которая осмелилась прошмыгнуть в её гнездо, запоздало бросил через плечо _"спасибо"_и направился к замку.

Хагрид долго смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре.

— Надеюсь, этот "везунчик" успеет хотя бы завещание написать. Сегодня он не в том настроении, чтобы проявить милосердие, правда, Клык?

Великан почесал собаку за ухом и вновь устремил взгляд в темноту ночи, размышляя о судьбе Гарри Поттера, пропавшего мальчика.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Ночное бдение**

Никогда ещё студенты Хогвартса не видели своего мастера зелий таким разъярённым. Сердитым? Да. Ухмыляющимся и источающим сарказм, который мог бы заставить шелушиться краску на стене? Сколько угодно. Но в прямом смысле снедаемого яростью – никогда.

До этой ночи. Ночи, когда исчез Гарри Поттер.

Не то чтобы в тот вечер в коридоре находилось так уж много студентов, которые могли бы засвидетельствовать резкую метаморфозу зельевара из спокойного холодного расчётливого человека в кого-то, кто заставил бы даже венгерскую хвосторогу дважды подумать перед тем, как плеваться огнём. Но те, кому выпала эта честь, немедленно возносили сердечную благодарность силам всевышним за то, что Снейп их не заметил. Следуя инстинкту самосохранения, они старались слиться со стеной, прятались за статуями, как мыши, завидевшие кружащего над ними сокола.

Вы только не подумайте, что у зельевара пена шла изо рта или, что его лицо было перекошено от злости, нет. Лицо, как обычно, застыло в гранитной маске, тонкие губы были искривлены в коронной усмешке. Ничего не изменилось. За исключением глаз. В этих тёмных колодцах клокотал гнев, аура грозящей опасности окружала высокого колдуна, буквально крича: _Беги, куда глаза глядят, и не останавливайся до тех пор, пока не зароешься в дыру, настолько глубокую, чтобы тебя там никто не нашёл!_

И бедные студенты, злой волею судьбы оказавшиеся на пути зельевара, спешили внять этому предельно ясному предупреждению.

К счастью для них.

Проходя мимо убежищ перепуганных учеников, Снейп чувствовал их присутствие, но сейчас всё его внимание было направлено на проклятых паршивцев, посмевших взломать его личные запасы. Он готов был рвать и метать, и дело было не только в воровстве, но и в абсолютном пренебрежении к его личному пространству.

Снейп был очень единоличным человеком. Принимая во внимание его профессию двойного агента, эта особенность его характера была обязательной. Он хранил слишком много секретов, чтобы позволить каждому безнаказанно вламываться на свою территорию без приглашения. Памятуя о прошлом, которое оставило на нём слишком много шрамов, Северус никогда никому полностью не доверял. Опыт научил его, что люди могут предать тебя или сделать тебе больно именно тогда, когда ты меньше всего ждёшь этого. Поэтому он всегда держал дистанцию, ревностно защищая то, что принадлежало ему.

Сюда относились и его зелья. В детстве у него не было ничего, что он мог бы назвать действительно своим, за исключением волшебной палочки. Его учебники были подержанными, так же, как и одежда. Он не мог позволить себе завести питомца или приобрести метлу, да и отец никогда бы не потерпел в своём доме подобных вещей. Его обшарпанная комната подвергалась каждодневным "инспекциям" Тобиаса Снейпа на предмет запрещённых волшебных принадлежностей. Его отец совал свой неестественно большой нос в каждую дыру, в каждую расщелину, при этом абсолютно наплевав на чувства сына и выискивая малейшую причину для того, чтобы наказать мальчика за то, что тот родился волшебником.

Его желудок до сих пор скручивался при воспоминании о Тобиасе, разгребающем его шкаф с подштанниками. Взяв в руки одну пару, ублюдок издевательски ухмыльнулся и заметил, что его сыну нужно завести себе новое хобби, иначе ни одна девушка никогда не увидит того, что Северус скрывает под ними, хоть он и маленький, но всё же есть. Северус думал, что это был самый унизительный момент в его жизни, пока в один «прекрасный» день Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк не подвесили его вверх тормашками, приглашая всю школу полюбоваться на его нижнее бельё. Лили тогда пыталась помочь ему, а он, мечась в бессильной ярости, сгорая от стыда и унижения, в попытке хоть как-то сохранить свою гордость, и без того вывалянную в грязи, ранил её острым лезвием своего языка.

Ни для кого тогда не существовала граница дозволенного, с горечью подумал он.

Поэтому-то личное пространство зельевара было для него чуть ли не самой важной вещью в жизни.

И теперь его граница была кем-то нарушена.

Даже Филч поспешил ретироваться с пути Снейпа, стоило ему всего лишь мельком взглянуть в обсидиановые глаза. Хотя смотритель всё же пробормотал что-то насчёт проклятых студентов, оставляющих библиотечные книги, где попало. Мол, он только что наводил порядок в совятне и нашёл на полу две книги. Решив, что лучше не стоит искушать судьбу, Аргус рванул в библиотеку. Мадам Пинс уже удалилась в свои комнаты, так что Филч просто опустил находку в специальный контейнер, откуда книги сами распределятся по полкам. Затем смотритель поспешил вернуться к себе, даже не желая знать, который идиот умудрился вывести Снейпа из себя.

Только круглый дурак или Альбус Дамблдор осмелились бы сейчас приблизиться к зельевару, и волею судьбы последний из вышеупомянутых вариантов окликнул его тогда, когда Северус спускался по лестнице на нижний уровень замка.

— Северус! Есть какие-то признаки Гарри?

— Нет.

Профессор ни на йоту не замедлил шага.

— Ты уверен? – Дамблдору почти пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы не отстать.

— Да.

Выражение надежды на изборождённом морщинами лице сменилось грустью и разочарованием.

— Хм, понятно. Я так надеялся... Мы тоже ничего пока не нашли и не слышали... Ладно, если у тебя появятся хоть какие-то идеи, сообщи мне, пожалуйста. Мой кабинет всегда открыт, - продолжал вещать директор, абсолютно не замечая того, что его мастер зелий был "слегка не в духе", настолько он был поглощён мыслями о своём пропавшем спасителе.

— Позже, - отрезал Северус, безопасности ради ограничиваясь лишь короткими словами.

Зельевар ускорил шаг, уклонившись от руки директора, которая хотела было лечь на его плечо. Если до него кто-нибудь сейчас дотронется, то он за себя не отвечает, а как заметил Хагрид, он не собирался проводить остаток семестра в Азкабане.

Не услышав от своего шпиона хороших новостей, Дамблдор, наконец, отстал от него и пошёл своей дорогой, продолжая размышлять о том, куда, во имя Мерлина, мог деться Гарри.

Подойдя к дверям лаборатории, Северус остановился и сделал несколько глотков воздуха, стараясь восстановить свой утраченный самоконтроль, который он оттачивал годами для того, чтобы не стать похожим на тех, кого он ненавидел и презирал – на своего отца, Тёмного лорда, Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка. Массируя виски одной рукой, зельевар бормотал себе под нос успокаивающую мантру. Затем он начал считать вздохи и считал до тех пор, пока не смог вздохнуть без страстного желания отправить виновников в ад.

_«Так, Снейп, ты уже остыл? Вот и славно. Зайди внутрь, проверь ястреба, найди студентов и просто накажи их»._

И мужчина открыл дверь.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была довольно внушительная фигура Кребба, который указывал палочкой на его ястреба, _его_ ястреба, безжизненно висящего вверх ногами. Раздался шёпот _"Энервейт"_, а потом:

— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не умирай, потому что иначе я тоже не доживу до шестнадцати лет, хотя мой день рождения на следующей неделе.

Северус оцепенел, сражаясь с очередной волной ярости, но всё ещё был в состоянии слушать тихие излияния мальчишки, который тем временем помог очнувшемуся ястребу забраться обратно на жёрдочку.

— Мне очень жаль, мы пришли сюда только для того, чтобы взять кое-какие ингредиенты для розыгрыша. Мы не... не хотели сделать тебе больно. Мы даже и не знали, что ты здесь. Хоть бы я тогда заткнулся и ничего не говорил Драко. Иногда он такая задница... думает, что знает всё на свете... Я говорил ему, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое, все знают, что больные животные иногда кусаются, моя собака тоже хорошо меня цапнула, когда я хотел промыть рану на её лапе.

Тихое ястребиное _мииии-ип_.

— Наверное, ты не мог поступить иначе. Раз ты не можешь плакать, то ты кусаешь, чтобы мы знали, как тебе чертовски больно... Прости, я надеюсь, что ты будешь в порядке. Я лучше пойду, пока профессор Снейп...

Он медленно повернулся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с главой своего факультета.

Лицо Кребба приняло оттенок старой сыворотки, и он выдохнул:

— Охххх... П-профессор Снейп... – попятившись назад, он споткнулся и чуть было не налетел на жёрдочку с ястребом. К счастью, его спасла рука зельевара, которая ухватила мальчишку за плечо и поставила прямо. — О, _чёрт_! То есть... Я хотел сказать...

— Мистер Кребб, даю вам две секунды для того, чтобы рассказать мне, что вы делали с моей птицей, - сказал Северус своим самым шёлковым голосом, который для всех слизеринцев означал наступление судного дня.

— П-помогал ей, сэр! Она... Она упала с насеста и... потеряла сознание... ну, я и... я просто хотел помочь ей...

— Неужели? Любопытно, мистер Кребб, как это спящий ястреб мог разойтись настолько, чтобы упасть с насеста, особенно в такое время, когда моя лаборатория закрыта для учеников, и ни один студент не смеет находиться здесь без моего _специального разрешения_? Не соизволите ли просветить меня?

Чёрные глаза безжалостными осколками впились в перепуганного мальчишку, пронизывая его насквозь.

_«Он знает... о, Господи, знаeт... Мы все покойники... Мерлин, смилуйся надо мной...»_ - в этот момент Кребб понял, что всё безнадёжно. Снейп всё знал, он на самом деле мог читать мысли, не стоит даже и пытаться хоть как-то выкрутиться, а исключение из школы будет наименьшей из грядущих проблем. _«Папа прибьёт меня... Если Снейп сообщит ему...»_

— Ну? Я жду.

Кребб почувствовал, как температура в комнате упала на добрых десять градусов, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Сэр, пожалуйста... Я всё объясню...

— Живее тогда! – прорычал Снейп, сверля взглядом "свою жертву", хотя почти всё внимание зельевара было обращено к птице, которая слегка покачивалась на своём насесте, время от времени издавая слабые крики. Северус поспешно подошёл к ястребу, намереваясь успокоить его.

И тут Кребба прорвало. Вся история полилась из его уст так, словно он находился под воздействием Веритасерума. Он даже не пытался врать. Ведь каждый член слизеринского факультета знал: никогда не лги Северусу Снейпу. Если рискнёшь, то этот будет первый и последний раз в твоей жизни.

Спокойно выслушав пятиминутную исповедь своего ученика, Снейп решил, что на этот раз ему придётся нарушить обычай и отложить наказание провинившихся на потом. Он чувствовал, как раненый птенец немилосердно дрожит под его пальцами. Трое маленьких паршивцев могут подождать, а ястреб - нет.

— Мистер Кребб, передайте мистеру Гойлу и мистеру Малфою, - тут голос декана стал ледяным, и Винсент вздрогнул, - что вам троим запрещено покидать общежития до утра. Завтра в девять часов вы явитесь в мой кабинет и пожнёте плоды своей глупости.

— А? То есть... вы не собираетесь исключать нас сегодня же? – выпалил мальчик. — Но вы всегда...

Губы мастера зелий растянулись в оскале.

— Не вздумай учить меня, мальчишка! – прошипел Северус. — Делай, что говорят! _Живо!_

Кребб дёрнулся, словно от удара хлыста, а затем пролепетал:

— Да, сэр, сию минуту, сэр. Мне очень жаль, сэр! – и рванул с места, двигаясь быстрее, чем гепард, преследующий антилопу.

Вот теперь Северус смог немного расслабиться. У него будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы придумать подходящее наказание, которое убедит всех троих в ошибочности их действий. А сейчас у него есть дела поважнее.

Надев тяжёлую перчатку, зачарованную так, чтобы острые когти ястреба не поранили кожу, Северус убрал самодельные опутенки и мягким голосом стал уговаривать ястреба перебраться к нему на руку. Хищник послушался, дрожа от страха в слабом свете Люмоса.

_Крии-ук. Крии-ук._

— Шшш. Всё в порядке. Я здесь, - прошептал зельевар, взмахнув палочкой.

На этот раз диагностические чары выявили лёгкую травму головы, ссадины, ещё одну раздробленную кость в крыле, кроме того, животное страдало от лихорадки. Всё бы ничего, но если добавить к этому переломы, полученные птицей при падении... Северус молча выругался. _«Это нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо»._

— Так, птенец. Давай посмотрим, что можно сделать, - голос зельевара был ровным и мягким. Снейп знал, что ястребы обладают отличным слухом, поэтому их пугают громкие голоса и шум.

Так как за один день организм хищника мог принять только одну дозу обезболивающего зелья, пришлось обойтись заклинанием, облегчающим боль. Затем Северус осторожно снял импровизированный капюшон, позволяя ястребу увидеть окружающий мир.

Весь вид пациента говорил о состоянии глубокой апатии, прекрасные глаза были затуманены, а тело животного сотрясала лёгкая дрожь. Птица съёжилась, словно пытаясь спрятаться от всех и вся.

— Тебе нужно будет принять жаропонижающее, но в начале ты поешь. Это зелье не очень приятно пить на пустой желудок.

Вынув из сумки уже освежёванного кролика, зельевар срезал с тушки куски мяса, порубил их на кубики и, следуя указаниям Хагрида, потолок в металлической ступке, одновременно добавляя небольшое количество мёда. Затем Северус взял маленькую пластиковую ложку, которой отмерял количество ингредиентов для зелий, и зачерпнул ею немного мясной смеси.

— Ты должно быть умираешь с голоду, ведь у птиц такой высокий уровень метаболизма, - обратился Снейп к ястребу. — Ну-с, обед подан, - и он поднёс ложку к клюву птицы.

Та лишь уставилась неподвижным взглядом на предложенное угощение.

— Давай, попробуй, - подбодрил её Северус, нисколько не заботясь о том, что в данный момент немного похож на мамашу, которая воркует над своим привередливым карапузом, уговаривая его поесть. Зельевар пододвинул ложку поближе к ястребиному клюву.

Но птица не взяла ни кусочка.

Это безразличие напугало мастера зелий. Животное, которое отказывается от еды, скорее всего, готовится умереть.

— Попробуй. Хотя бы немножко, - вновь попытался Северус, а затем, решив рискнуть, обмакнул палец в медовую смесь и провёл им по клюву птенца.

Ястреб моргнул.

Потом раскрыл рот и съел немного мяса.

Северус чувствовал, как сильно бьётся его сердце, в надежде, что ещё не поздно.

— Хочешь ещё? Для растущего птенца это очень мало. Ты должен много есть, иначе ты никогда не вырастешь достаточно сильным для того, чтобы взлететь. Давай же.

Ястреб наклонил голову и медленно подцепил клювом ещё немного мясной пасты.

— Молодец. Кролик и мёд, очень питательно и полезно, - похвалил Северус. _«Мерлин, кажется, я совсем выжил из ума, но мне наплевать. Он ест, и это самое главное»._

Когда птенец очистил ложку, которая была размером с чайную, Снейп снова наполнил её мясом.

После двух ложек аппетитной смеси, Северус решил, что уже можно дать животному жаропонижающее зелье.

Призвав из сумки Хагрида клобучок, зельевар попытался приспособить его на голове птицы. Раздалось недовольное шипение.

— Тихо. Понимаю, что ты хочешь видеть, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты дрался со мной, когда я буду поить тебя зельем. Тебе оно не понравится, но это необходимо для твоего организма.

Оказавшись в капюшоне, молодой ястреб сразу же успокоился, давая возможность мастеру зелий открыть ему клюв и влить туда лекарство.

Проглотив снадобье, птица потрясла головой, издав звук отвращения.

— Омерзительное зелье, правда? Но оно помогает. Как насчёт водички? – мужчина наполнил шприц свежей водой и медленно напоил ею ястреба.

Когда с этим было покончено, Северус снова натянул на руку защитную перчатку и попросил птенца перекочевать на его запястье. С ястребом на руке зельевар направился в свои апартаменты, сумка лесничего, тушка кролика и миска с медовой смесью плыли по воздуху вслед за ним.

Никто, за исключением трёх членов преподавательского состава, точно не знал, где находятся покои Снейпа. Он сам так захотел. Секретный пароль к его комнатам был известен только Хагриду, Дамблдору и Поппи. Самому же Северусу он был не нужен, защитные чары были настроены на его магическую подпись и без проблем пропускали его.

Оказавшись в своей квартире, которая включала в себя уютную гостиную, спальню и маленькую ванную, Северус взмахнул палочкой и позаимствованная у Хагрида жёрдочка пристроилась у камина, поверх старого экземпляра «Ежедневного пророка». Та же участь постигла миску с мясом и кружку с водой. Ещё одним движением палочки зельевар увеличил пламя в камине, ведь ястребу понадобится тепло.

— Ну вот! Добро пожаловать в новый дом. По сравнению с предыдущим это, конечно же, прогресс, - сухо заметил Снейп.

Ястреба всё ещё колотила дрожь, и мужчина принялся нежно поглаживать его по груди и по задней части шеи, пока птица не успокоилась.

— Так, становись сюда, - посадив птицу на верхушку насеста, Снейп закрепил на её лодыжках опутенки, к которым вдобавок привязал шнур длинной в двадцать футов. Шнур позволит ястребу достичь пола, если тот случайно свалится, и тем самым не даст ему опять повиснуть в воздухе вверх тормашками.

Скрючившись, молодой хищник уныло опустил скрытую капюшоном голову, и тут длинные изящные пальцы снова ласково прошлись по мягким, кремовым с ало-коричневыми крапинками перьям на его груди.

— Спи. Тебе это необходимо. Тебе также понадобится имя, но... я слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом прямо сейчас. Может быть, завтра.

_«Если ты, конечно, переживёшь эту ночь»_

Северус не отрицал, что ястреб мог умереть. Травмы были весьма серьёзными и вполне могли развить инфекцию, которая в конечном итоге сделала бы своё тёмное дело. Но оптимистичный маленький мальчик, который всё ещё жил в нём, надеялся на то, что птица всё-таки выживет.

Вынув из складок одежды часы, он посмотрел на циферблат.

_20:00_

Вздохнув, Северус скинул учительскую мантию, повесив её на крючок у двери, и снял туфли. Оставшись в брюках и рубашке, он опустился на диван и позвал:

— Твикси.

Хлопок, и в комнате появилась эльфийка.

— Вы звали, хозяин Северус?

— Звал. Пожалуйста, сделай мне чашку крепкого чёрного бохейского чая и принеси мне какой-нибудь суп и сэндвич. Да, и большой стакан холодной воды.

— Будет исполнено, сэр, - с поклоном сказала Твикси, и исчезла.

Вскоре она вернулась, неся с собой всё, что он заказал, прихватив ещё и маленькую тарелочку с черничным пирогом с обилием сладкого масла.

При виде пирога Северус удивлённо изогнул бровь.

— А это что?

— Ваш любимый десерт, хозяин Северус, - ответила эльфийка, озорно блеснув своими большими голубыми глазами. — Чтобы немного подсластить ваше настроение.

Снейп фыркнул.

— А кто сказал, что его нужно подслащать?

— Никто, сэр. Просто... мы слышали, что из вашей лаборатории было украдено что-то ценное, и я подумала... что пирог может улучшить ваше самочувствие.

— Понятно. Чёртовы эльфийские сплетники, - пробормотал профессор, но заметив, как эльф вздрогнула, поспешно прибавил:

— Спасибо, Твикси. Просто это... неожиданно, - последнее чего он хотел, так это чтобы Твикси в припадке раскаяния начала биться головой об стол.

— Пожалуйста, хозяин Снейп. Наслаждайтесь ужином, сэр, - тут она строго посмотрела на него. — Смотрите, съешьте всё до единого кусочка. Вы слишком худой, - и прежде чем Северус успел что-либо ответить, эльфийка испарилась.

— Проклятый длинноносый эльф! Она что, считает себя моей матерью? – проворчал мужчина, хотя знал, что Твикси хотела как лучше. Она была одной из немногих домовиков, которых не пугали его саркастичные манеры, она также была дружна с Хагридом. Иногда зельевару казалось, что великан специально поручил ей приглядывать за ним. Несмотря на то, что Снейп уже был взрослым и мог сам позаботиться о себе, лесничий время от времени был склонен опекать его, словно шестнадцатилетнего подростка.

Основательно проголодавшись, Северус принялся за еду. Он редко ел много в большом зале, выкрутасы студентов и глупая болтовня коллег частенько способствовали полной потере аппетита. Он любил есть в тишине своих апартаментов, предпочитая лёгкую пищу, не залитые тяжёлыми соусами блюда, которые обычно подавали во время общей трапезы.

Твикси принесла ему суп из диких грибов в винном бульоне и сэндвич с поджаренным сыром, помидором и беконом. Мастер зелий отдал должное всему этому, а также черничному пирогу и чаю.

Часы показывали 20:45, когда эльфийка снова появилась в гостиной, чтобы забрать посуду, и, увидев поднос с пустыми тарелками, одобрительно кивнула Северусу. Тот, устроившись на зелёном кожаном диване, читал книжку, которую одолжил ему Хагрид, под названием _«Уход и обучение ястребов, автор Альтаир Перегрин»._

Северус оторвал взгляд от страниц, когда обнаружил, что его укутали в зелёный афганский плед.

— Твикси, какого чёрта?

— Здесь сыро. Хозяин Северус должен находиться в тепле.

— Кто сказал тебе делать это? Хагрид? – требовательно спросил Снейп.

— Нет, хозяин. Ему не нужно говорить мне то, что я сама знаю. Доброй ночи, сэр.

И она исчезла.

Северус тихо застонал. Что, чёрт возьми, сегодня происходит? Вначале этот проклятый Поттер исчез, потом Малфой стащил ингредиенты из его личной кладовой, а сейчас эта эльфийка хлопочет над ним, как над младенцем. Он протёр глаза. Наверно, ему просто снится кошмар, и когда он проснётся утром, то сможет убедиться в этом.

Но посмотрев в сторону спящего хищника, мужчина неожиданно пожелал, чтобы произошедшее не оказалось сном. Нет, он не хотел потерять краснохвостого ястреба.

_«Северус, сентиментальный ты идиот, ты находишься в компании этого животного всего лишь несколько часов, а уже умудрился привязаться к нему. Да поможет тебе Мерлин!»_

В книге Хагрида упоминалось о том, что иногда молодые птенцы привязывались к людям, которые заботились о них вместо их матерей. Кажется, этот принцип срабатывал и наоборот, ведь от одной только мысли о потере ястреба Северус чувствовал себя больным.

_«Недостаток сна. Поэтому ты и расквасился, Снейп. Тебе нужно хорошенько поспать, чтобы утром проснуться свежим и бодрым и наказать этих маленьких поганцев так, как они этого заслуживают»._

Северус зевнул. Это был долгий день, и он очень устал. Закрыв книгу, он свернулся калачиком на диване, и вскоре сон сморил его. Часы показывали 21:30.

_**00:00**_

Пробуждение оказалось довольно резким, в горле ощущались боль и сухость. Перевернувшись, Северус протянул руку к стакану с водой, который стоял на журнальном столике из орехового дерева, и жадно припал губами к драгоценной влаге. Затем он встал, чтобы проверить птицу, надеясь, что та уже пошла на поправку.

К его ужасу ястреб выглядел полумёртвым, голова животного свесилась, а тело сотрясала немилосердная дрожь.

— О, Мерлин! Нет! – воскликнул зельевар, почувствовав, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

Проведя диагностику, он обнаружил, что лихорадка вернулась, значит, что-то было не так с иммунной системой птицы, похоже, полученные травмы ослабили её.

Птенец был так обессилен, что едва мог стоять на ногах. Сняв животное с насеста, Снейп прижал его к себе, убрав клобучок с его головы. Всё равно у ястреба сейчас не было сил, чтобы бороться с ним, и потом, зельевар чувствовал, что птица хочет осмотреться вокруг.

Ярко-жёлтые радужки были тусклыми, из груди птицы вырвалась мягкая трель. Северус нежно потрепал её по загривку, и ястреб доверчиво прильнул к ласкающей руке, и если бы он не был так болен, по-видимому, отчаянно стремясь к положительному телесному контакту, Северус был бы очень доволен.

— Всё в порядке. Сейчас я напою тебя водой и кое-какими зельями. Чёрт побери, ты трясёшься, как Дракучая Ива.

Призвав шприц, Снейп наполнил его водой и, приоткрыв клюв абсолютно несопротивляющейся птицы, влил жидкость внутрь. Затем он немного покормил ястреба перед тем, как дать ему жаропонижающее, чтобы у животного не было проблем с желудком. Покончив с лекарствами, Северус присел на диван, всё ещё держа ястреба в своих объятиях, и пристально посмотрел на критически больную птицу.

Он сделал всё, что мог, теперь осталось только ждать реакции ястреба на его зелья.

Дрожь, сотрясающая тело птицы, всё никак не хотела униматься. Призвав полотенце, Северус наложил на него Согревающие чары и укутал им своего пациента.

— Так лучше? Моя мать делала то же самое для меня, когда я болел гриппом. Надеюсь, что это поможет тебе так же, как и мне когда-то.

Ястреб посмотрел на мужчину своими невероятно умными глазами.

_Миии-ип. Миии-ип._

Губы Северуса изогнулись в лёгкой полуулыбке.

— Если бы я не знал наверняка, я бы перевёл это как "спасибо", - зельевар покачал головой. — Кажется, я совсем свихнулся, - и откинулся на подушки, бережно прижимая птицу к своей груди.

_«Неужели это всё-таки произойдёт? Неужели этот ястреб, которого я так пытался спасти, умрёт на моих руках, как и все остальные, о ком я когда-либо заботился?»_

Он закрыл глаза. И видел ястреба, парящего в небесах, скользящего по потокам воздуха, возносящегося вверх вместе с ветром... Воплощение свободы. Северус надеялся, что сможет вылечить юного хищника, поможет вернуть ему звание летуна, возможно, сделает из него ловчую птицу... Может быть, этот ястреб станет для него другом. Хагрид часто говорил: животные замечательны тем, что любят тебя, несмотря ни на что. Они никогда не предадут. И хотя Северус, скорее, позволил бы наложить на себя Круциатус, чем признал бы это вслух, он был одинок, и присутствие фамильяра в его жизни могло значительно заполнить эту пустоту в его душе.

Просунув руку под полотенце, он ощутил сердцебиение птицы под своей ладонью. Стабильное. Хотя будет ли оно таким и дальше?

Северус посмотрел в янтарные глаза... и увидел в них страх. _«Помоги мне. Спаси меня»_.

— Я пытаюсь. _Пытаюсь_.

Ястреб прижался к его руке, и профессор успокаивающе прошептал:

— Я рядом, глупая птица. Всегда. Не бойся, - и ему показалось, что "глупая птица" глубоко вздохнула.

Скоро молодой хищник погрузился в сон, а Северус продолжил своё ночное бдение.

_**01:00**_

Золотые глаза моргнули, а затем сфокусировались. Ястреб приподнял голову и огляделся вокруг. Он уже не дрожал так сильно и чувствовал себя немного лучше, чем час назад. Тогда ему было так плохо, что он хотел умереть. Единственными звуками, нарушающими тишину комнаты, были лёгкое тиканье часов и дыхание спящего мага. Болело абсолютно всё, и внутри и снаружи, но объятия Тёмного спасителя каким-то образом заставляли его чувствовать себя лучше.

Ему нравилось приятное тепло, которое дарило ему волшебное полотенце, и то, как длинные пальцы нежно поглаживали его. Он не мог даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз наслаждался чьими-то прикосновениями. Рука, которая трогала его до этого, причинила ему боль, очень сильную, и ему пришлось укусить её. Но эта рука... она успокаивала, забирала боль, ему нравилось, как она ерошила его перья.

То же самое с голосом. Обычные человеческие голоса раздражали его чувствительные барабанные перепонки, эти голоса были слишком громкими и пронзительными.

Но голос Тёмного спасителя совершенно другой, он словно шёлк и бархат, глубокий, почти завораживающий, он ласкал его уши, успокаивал нервы, слушая его, анимаг чувствовал себя в безопасности, он чувствовал себя... дома.

Уже давно он не ощущал ничего подобного. Очень давно... И ощущал ли вообще?

Опустив голову, птенец снова прижался к руке, которая покоилась на его груди. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя чертовски плохо, ему всё ещё было страшно, но, по крайней мере, он больше не один. Здесь его место. Глаза ястреба закрылись, и он заснул.

_**02:00**_

Северус дремал, но его сны были далёкими от приятных. Проснувшись, он немедленно посмотрел на ястреба, лежащего на его коленях. Судя по внешнему виду птицы, та уже не стояла одной лапой в могиле, вместо этого она находилась рядом с ней.

Он дал больному ещё немного воды, чувствуя облегчение от того, что ястреб продолжает дышать. Возможно, всё-таки...

_«Не спеши радоваться, Снейп. Помнишь ту ночь? Тогда ты так же не спал. В ту ночь... умерла мама. Ты хорошо это помнишь?»_ – насмешливо допытывался противный голосок в его голове.

О да, он помнил ту ночь. Было очень холодно, это была одна из самых холодных ночей, какие помнили в Северном Йоркшире. Температура тогда упала ниже нуля, и горе было тем овцам, которые не находились в теплоте и безопасности хлевов, они замерзали насмерть. Эта ночь могла украсть вздох из твоих лёгких ещё перед тем, как ты успел его испустить. И хотя Эйлин Принц Снейп находилась в четырёх стенах, закутанная во все одеяла, которые Северус смог найти, ночь всё равно прокралась в дом и лишила её дыхания.

Северус сидел возле её кровати и держал её за руку, которая на фоне его собственной казалась невероятно маленькой. И когда он встретился взглядом с тёмными глазами своей матери, в которых вспыхнул странный, потусторонний огонь, он понял, что все его молитвы и надежды оказались напрасными.

Никакие его зелья не могли остановить смерть.

Она была здесь, в комнате, её ледяное дыхание проникало сквозь слои одеял и наложенные Северусом согревающие чары.

_«Убирайся! Ты не получишь её!»_ - накинулся он на молчаливую тень. _«Её время ещё не пришло. Я не хочу остаться один. Возвращайся попозже!»_

Но смерть осталась, равнодушная к упрёкам и мольбам мальчика, сидящего у кровати.

Эйлин начала кашлять, и Северус прошептал:

— Мама, я здесь. Давай я подтяну тебя, - и он помог ей принять сидячее положение.

— Спасибо. Северус... – замолчав, она сжала его руку. — Я столько всего хотела тебе показать... столькому научить... но мне не хватило времени... Мне жаль...

— Не надо, мам. Пожалуйста. Ты не должна ни о чём сожалеть.

— Нет? Ох, Сев... Есть много вещей, о которых я не могу не сожалеть... Но об одном я никогда не сожалела. О тебе, мой сын... запомни это...

— Я обещаю.

Улыбнувшись, Эйлин ласково коснулась бледной рукой щеки своего ребёнка.

— Так мало времени... и вместе с тем время безгранично... Я так устала, Сев. Мне нужен покой...

— Нет, пока нет.

— Отпусти меня, Сев. Ты знал, что когда-нибудь этот день придёт. Я сказала тебе об этом сразу же, как узнала результаты анализов.

— Я _не могу_... – он смотрел на неё, и его лицо было искажено мукой.

— Ты должен, - настаивала она.

— Нет! Я люблю тебя! Пожалуйста, останься! Прошу тебя!

— Если бы я могла... но они зовут меня... зовут домой... Я люблю тебя, Северус... Помни об этом...

Она угасала на его глазах, а он стискивал её руку в отчаянной попытке предотвратить неизбежное. Но ночь пришла и взяла её с собой, и он ничего не смог с этим поделать. Та ночь преподала ему предельно ясный урок: любовь несёт с собой боль. И этот урок прочно осел в его голове, с тех пор он боялся любить, кого бы то ни было, опасаясь того, что объятия смерти снова отнимут у него то, что ему будет дорого.

Этот урок он выучил слишком хорошо.

Притянув ястреба к своей груди, он взглянул на него с тем же самым выражением на лице, как когда ему было шестнадцать лет.

— Не уходи... Останься со мной...

Те же слова, словно эхо, отдающееся через года... В них звучала та же отчаянная мольба.

Будет ли она когда-нибудь услышана?

Северус закрыл глаза. С той далёкой ночи прошло много времени, он повидал столько смертей, что должен был бы уже и привыкнуть к этому. Но всё равно, какая-то его часть не желала мириться с этим.

— Живи, - хриплым голосом сказал он. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, _живи!_ Пусть хотя бы один единственный раз на этом свете будет что-то, что не обратится прахом в моих руках. _Живи_. Я вылечу твои крылья, и ты снова взлетишь. Вместе мы будем летать и охотиться. Я никогда не запру тебя в клетке, никогда не причиню боли. Ты будешь таким свободным, каким только я могу тебя сделать. Я обещаю тебе. Только продолжай дышать.

Янтарные и обсидиановые глаза встретились.

Мягкая трель, похожая на колыбельную. _«Я постараюсь. Ради тебя. Потому что теперь я знаю... что кому-то не всё равно»_.

И этого было достаточно. На этот раз.

_**03:00**_

Северус не помнил, как заснул, но точно знал, что да, если только сейчас открыл глаза.

Полотенце больше не источало тепло, и на одно ужасное мгновенье он застыл, не в силах заставить себя посмотреть вниз. Он не хотел видеть его неподвижного, холодного и безжизненного, улетевшего туда, куда улетают все хорошие ястребы. Это несправедливо, его жизнь только начиналась... и так быстро закончилась, с горечью подумал Северус. Что ж, а ему как всегда "повезло". Только он понадеялся на то, что нашёл друга, и тут же потерял его.

Пальцы взъерошили перья.

Всё ещё тёплые.

Его рука замерла...

... и, опустившись на грудь краснохвоста, ощутила, как трепетно бьётся сердце птицы.

Похоже, прошла вечность, прежде чем зельевар смог разобраться в своих чувствах.

Ястреб выжил.

Он больше не дрожал от лихорадки.

Северус посмотрел вниз: выживший птенец крепко прижимался к нему, в поисках тепла.

Мужчина не отводил взгляда от этой картины, хотя она уже стала расплывчатой.

Но это не имело значения. Ястреб жив, и это самое главное.

И по каким-то причинам этот факт доставил ему огромную радость.

Мастер зелий улыбнулся спящему птенцу и впервые за четырнадцать лет позволил себе надеяться на то, что в его жизни кто-то останется.


End file.
